percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Robson
Daniel Tempest Robson (Dan for short) son of Archie Robson and Sophie Rider and brother of Desmond Robson, Grandson of Zeus (Decendant of Andrew Trevor Robson) History Lived in New York during the Dark Times when the Evil King Arcreios when he had the gods of olympus on his leash. He was his fathers heir to be Second-In-Command of The Godslingers 300 and when he died in battle he took his place. Been the second in command ever since then. The rest of his past is a mystery since he doesn't like talking about it, the only person who understands is Jeannette Yu since she saw his memorys when he touched her. Goal in Life His goal in life is to kill Arcreios because of what he has done to the world and parly because it was his fathers last request to him before he died. Relationships Kyuseishu Sullivan - Is his best friend, known him since they were both kids and they pretty much grew up together. Melvin Reynolds - Thinks of him as a friend even though Melvin considers Dan his rival. Sophia Tailor - Likes her like any other friend Rin Carabaa - Likes her as a friend and trusts her with his life even though sometimes she can't trust him. Clark McLean - They get along well since the Robsons and the McLeans have been friends for generations. Uehera Fuuka - He's his friend so they get along and trust each other in battle. Desdemona Trey - Treats her like a little sister even though it agitates her but she still likes him. Jeannette Yu - When she comes to Camp Half-Blood threw the time vortex he saves her from a minotaur that was about to kill her, afterwards she tried to go back but he held her back, when he touched her she saw all his memorys, hopes, dreams and hardships, they grow a connection after that and she is determined to show him their are other things in life then trying to kill Arcreios and saving the world. After that the two spent alot of time together Abillites *Can manipulate the air so he can fly *Master with a sword like all the Robsons *Can make lightning bolts appear out of nowhere *Strong as a bear and fast as a cheetah *Can channel lightning threw any part of his body and threw his weapon *Great at hand-to-hand combat *When he's enraged he leaks out this weird aura that makes the monsters fear him and lose their confidence Weapons Uses a Imperial Gold double edged sword with the markings ''Freedom ''etched in the blade in ancient greek, he calls it Freedom because of it. Appearances Like every Robson, he is drop dead handsome that girls would die for but his hair and eyes are a bit differant, he has snow white,untidy hair which covers his left eye, the right eye is bright yellow which was common in that time because of the abundance of magical energy Arcreios used for his rituals, he's very buff from training endlessly. He has a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck, it is unknown why but it has a history too it. When he pulls his hair back, revealing his left eye it is always blood red but it's hinted that there may be a big secret somewhere in the red eye Wears a black. button up jacket over a white sleeveless t-shirt and long combat pants and sneakers but most of the time wears his fathers old cloak, a battle-worn pure white cloak. During one of his rages his eyes turn into slits, it is unknown how. Fatal Flaw Doesn't think much of himself and cares to much for other people then himself Personality Most of the time he is very cheerful, always with a smile on his face but if any of the ones he loves like his friends are threatened his personality transforms into a Avenger, beating up his assiliant till he is begging for mercy. He is kind and brave, would give his life if it meant saving them, since he has no family after his father dead he thinks his life is just a burden so he would easily just throw it away but not before teaching Arcreios a thing a two. Theme. Warriors by Freedom Call when he's in battle. Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Feat when he's sad. Riot when he's enraged. Gallery Dan Robson anime.jpg|Dan during the Dark Era Dan with Freedom.jpg|Dan and his sword Freedom Dan Lunaii.png|Dan Robson (Lunaii) Danny51.jpg|Dan in The Godslingers 300 Era Dan Anime.JPG|Dan Robson (Anime Avatar Creator) Dan 2.png|Dan, unleashing a mysterious power which makes monsters fear him Dan hanging out with Jeannette.JPG|Dan hanging out with Jeannette Freedom 2.jpg|Dan's Sword, Freedom Dan as a child.jpg|Dan as a kid, using his mysterious powers for the first time Dan's tattoo.jpg|Dan's Tattoo Dan's and his tatoo.jpg|Dan finally revealing his tattoo to his friends Category:The Robsons Category:Greek Demigod Category:Grandchildren of Zeus Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300